Armor
|frame}} absorbs damage and protects the player's health. Armor comes in different types, different levels and different pieces. Like all equipment, armor pieces have rarity levels. In the case of armor, the bonus affects base absorption rate. Damage reduction Armor acts as an extra health bar, offering additional protection against enemy attacks. Prior to version 1.4 health was ineffective enough that armor completely dominated protection; this has now changed. Against non-armor piercing damage, armor absorbs as much of the damage as possible. If some armor remains, no damage is taken. If the armor is depleted by an attack, excess damage carries on to health and armor regen is disabled temporarily. The maximum amount of damage armor can absorb depends on a variety of factors. Each piece of armor has a base value. This can be increased by the rarity of the piece, up to +60% for prototype equipment, and reduced by the effective condition of the item. A higher than normal Body attribute will also confer additional armor value. During beta testing, armor had additional properties known as "max absorption" and "bleedthrough". Under this system, all attacks were potentially armor piercing. This system has since been removed, and there are no indications it will return. Armor pieces Every type of armor comes in 5 pieces: Helmet, Vest, Gloves, Legs and Boots. Each protects a different part of the body. It is possible to mix and match different types of armor (or wear no armor at all), but it is not possible to wear more than one piece covering the same body part. The name of each armor piece consists of three elements: # Modifier (optional) # Armor type # Armor piece Examples: * Voltrox Motor Assist Armor Vest * Bio Armor Helmet (no modifier) The modifier identifies the first enhancement on the armor. If no enhancements exist on the armor then it will have no modifier. For more details about the various modifiers, see the Modifier article. There are seven types of armor: Motor Assist Armor, Reflective Armor, Hazmat Armor, Graviton Armor, Stealth Armor, Mech Armor and Bio Armor. There used to be a fourth element, designating the model version. This has since been removed, but the different versions still have different icons and character models. Usage and acquisition To equip a piece of armor, open your backpack and right-click any armor piece you want to equip. Alternatively, open your backpack and/or your footlocker simultanously with the attributes window (default key: P). You may now drag'n'drop any armor piece between the different windows. Please note that you must meet the necessary requirements to wear a piece of armor, i.e. the required training and the required level. Armor pieces that you can't equip are marked with a red background. In addition to receiving armor as loot and mission rewards, "grey" quality armor of all types can be bought from armor vendors in the appropriate level zones. Armor of higher rarity levels can be purchased with Prestige from Grey market vendors. Armor pieces are not bound to your character in any way. If you find a piece of armor is now obsolete due to a new piece, you can save this for another character or clone, give it to a friend, sell it or dismantle it for materials at the Crafting Station. Armor list Every class up to tier 3 has a characteristic set of armor with an associated training: Absorption and recharge rate In addition to the effects of the training skill linked to the armor, each armor type has a set rating in absorption and recharge rate. The numerical values listed are total armor and total recharge with a full set of grey level 50 pieces. The armor:recharge ratio (the same value as the total recharge time) remains constant at all levels and for all pieces. This means that a full set of level 50 Standard Graviton Armor will take 60 seconds to fully recharge, as will a level 15 Standard Graviton Vest. The rarity of a piece of armor affects the absorption but does not affect the recharge rate. This means that a set of Prototype armor will absorb 60% more damage before it fails, but will also take 60% more time to fully recharge. The absorption bonus for each rarity level is as follows: Each armor piece provides fixed percentage of the total armor (and recharge) of a full set of that type, level and rarity. These ratios also apply to the prices of items when purchased and sold for credits - see the Vendor article for details. Vanity armor Certain types of armor, typically those earned or given out during events, have no protection or bonuses, but are visually unique. See: Vanity armor Useful Links See also: Category:Armor Category:Terminology Category:Armor